The quantitative determination of analytes in body fluids is of great importance in the diagnoses and maintenance of certain physiological conditions. For example, lactate, cholesterol, and bilirubin should be monitored in certain individuals. In particular, determining glucose in body fluids is important to individuals with diabetes who must frequently check the glucose level in their body fluids to regulate the glucose intake in their diets. The results of such tests can be used to determine what, if any, insulin or other medication needs to be administered. In one type of testing system, test sensors are used to test a fluid such as a sample of blood.
Many individuals test their blood glucose several times per day. Thus, the individuals often must carry with them a meter for determining the glucose concentration of their blood. The individuals may also carry with them other analyte-testing instruments, including test sensors, a lancet, disposable lancets, a syringe, insulin, oral medication, tissues, or the like. Thus, the individuals are able to perform testing of their blood glucose at different locations including their homes, places of employment, places of recreation, or the like. Carrying the meter and/or other analyte-testing instruments to these various locations may be inconvenient for the individual.
Blood glucose meters can be powered using different types of powering configurations such as batteries or adapters that can be plugged into a standard outlet. The use of batteries allows the device to have a level of portability and mobility without having to be near a power outlet, such as when a user is outside.